Lo que pudo haber sido
by floh black
Summary: Draco le muestra a Herms lo que hubiese pasado si el hubiera dicho lo que sentia. Él no estaria muriendo y ella no estaria rota por dentro. -¿Y si hubieramos sido sinceros? - Todo seria diferente...- TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Lo que pudo haber sido**

Capítulo 1

-Al fin tengo a Draco Malfoy en mis manos.- Hermione jugeteaba con su varita mientras veia muy divertida a Draco en el suelo.

-Por favor...- rogó el rubio, misteriosamnete se le entrecortaba la voz.

-¿Un Malfoy rogando? Eso si que es digno de verse. Realmente me quedaria más tiempo, pero tengo que interrogar a más asquerosos mortífagos como tú.

-Tu no entiendes- Dijo el rubio y luego tosió algo de sangre. Los aurores habian sido duros con él, y los mortífagos por alguna extraña razón le dieron una poción que lo carcomía por dentro. Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó sarcásticamente Hermione. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro.- Creo que se muy bien que tu padre mató a mis padres y, que además lo hizo frente mio. Yo entiendo todo perfectamente. Sé que eres la misma lacra que fue él.

Hermione miró su muñeca para, ironicamente, fijarse la hora.

-Creo que es tu hora, Malfoy.

-¿Qué te hizo tan dura?-

-Los golpes, supongo. Tanto fisicos como psicologicos. Pero eso ya lo debes de saber, tu mismo viste como tu padre puso sus manos en mi.

-Perdoname. Perdoname por no hacer nada.-

-Si, si. Este es el momento en que todo el mundo se arrepiente ah?

-Exacto. Me arrepiento de no haberte dicho la verdad.

-¿Y cual es esa verdad?

-No puedo decirlo, no me atrevo...- Dijo Draco con la cabeza gacha. Hermione se acercó a él y lo miro fieramente a los ojos.

-Mira. Yo pregunto y tu te limitas a contestar. De acuerdo?-

-Me arrepiento de no haberte dicho que te amaba, de ni siquiera intentarlo.- Dijo clavandole sus ojos grises a la castaña.

-¿Amarme?¿Es qué acaso perdiste la cordura?

-Si no hubiera hecho caso a mis padres, estariamos juntos.

-Esto se esta haciendo largo.

-Hermione...

-No tengo tiempo para esto, Malfoy.

-Creeme, por favor...

-¿Por qué deberia?-

-Mira en nuestro interior...

En ese presiso instante Draco le rozó la mejilla con sus dedos y Hermione empezó a ver, empezó a ver sucesos. A ella y a Draco, juntos. Estaban más jóvenes y era como...

Tal como si los estuviera viviendo.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en la librería. Este seria su segundo año en Hogwarts y estaba feliz. Estaba esperando a sus amigos, que estaban en la madrigera. 

Entonces vió a uno de sus mejores amigos con Hagrid. Harry tenia sus lentes rotos. Hermione sonrió al verlo y juntos fueron a Gringotts.

Pero como no todo es bueno, lamentablemente se encontraron con los Malfoy. Pero algo extraño ocurrió, algo que repasaria durante horas en su cabeza. Draco Malfoy, luego de haber insultado a todos sus amigos la miró y se sonrojó, se sonrojó para luego sonreirle timidamente. Siempre cuidandose de que el resto no lo viera.

Esa fue la primera vez que pensó que Draco era diferente.

Jamás se lo dijo a sus amigos, pues sabia que seria lo que dirian. A pesar de que Malfoy la insultó en el campo de Quiddich, ella notó que le habia costado decirlo. Y así no le dolió tanto.

* * *

-Lo besaste! 

-Esto es el colmo! Pudo haber muerto, sabias?

-¿Muerto? Ja! Solo por un poco de aguita?

-No entiendo el sentido de la conversación, realmente.

-Hermione. Apenas salió te abalanzaste para besarlo! - Dijo un muy turbado Draco. Hermione levanto una ceja divertida.

-Fue un beso en la cabeza¿Celoso acaso?

-Jamás.¿Por qué deberia?- preguntó dandole la espalda.

-Asi es. ¿Por qué deberias? Calmate, quieres. Me preocupe mucho por Harry¿Y si no encontraba las branquialgas?

-Él se metió al torneo.- dijo testarudo.

-No puedo creerlo. Sabes que no es así. Aún no entiendo en que momento decidí ser tu amiga!

-En el momento en que te diste cuenta que yo era inrresistible.

-Bueno..ya estamos diciendo tonterias...

-Conque tonterias eh? Vení para aca!

Y asi comenzó una guerra de cosquillas, algo que Draco habia adoptado cuando Hemrione lo tomaba de tonto o se enojaba con él.

Y siempre le funcionaba.

* * *

-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso, Malfoy?- Preguntó Hermione algo atontada. Sentia como si recien se hubiese despertado. 

-Lo que hubiese pasado si hubiera sido sincero. Tu me ofrecerias tu amistad. Y yo, y yo no podria negarme.- Contestó antes de caer desmayado.

* * *

Hace mil que tenia esta idea!! la verdad es que primero nació como un video,,una especie de trailer. Seran apenas 5 capítulos, de diferente largo. 

Espero les gustara y me dejen un rr diciendo si es muy mala o que, sii???!!!

xoxo people!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo que pudo haber sido**

Capítulo 2

-Despierta. - Hermione sacudió un poco más fuerte a Malfoy. Ella tenia que aceptar que lo que habia visto le movió muchas cosas, es que todo era tan irreal¿Ella hubiera ofrecido su amistad a Malfoy? Pero es que él en esas especie de flashes lucia tan diferente. En ese momento lo miró y no lo vió asi. Él era el mismo.

Draco tosió expulsando más sangre y despertando. De hecho estaba bastante cubierto de sangre, en su pelo, en sus ropas, en su piel. No entendia porque le dolia verlo asi, hasta que...

-¡Me hechizaste maldito!¿Qué demonios me hiciste?- Hermione estaba muy sacada de si y no dudo en darle un cachetazo con la parte de atrás de su mano. Draco estaba tan debilitado, que con ese golpe cayó al suelo.

Hermione respiraba con dificultad, tenia ganas de llorar. ¿Desde cuando se ponia asi por Malfoy? Ella hacia años que no lloraba, y si lo hacia era en la soledad de su cuarto y muy pocas veces. Llorar es de débiles. Entonces se dió cuanta que ese era uno de los mandatos de los Malfoy's, ellos no lloraban por que era una muestra de debilidad...Hermione sintió asco de si misma.

Draco la miraba y en sus ojos, alguna vez vacios, brillaban.

-Fui un tonto.-susurró

-¿De qué hablas? - le preguntó Hermione mirandolo a los ojos.

-Yo tuve que decir lo que sentia y tu no me mirarias con odio en los ojos.

-¿Y desde cuando a ti te duele que te mire así? Vos solito te ganaste mi rencor, mi ira, mi odio.

-Es verdad. Yo soy el culpable. Si te hubiera dicho lo que realmente dictaba mi corazón tu no me mirarias asi; me mirarias con cariño, ternura, amor...

-Te estas poniendo cursi, Malfoy.

-Y podria estar toda mi vida asi contigo. Pero dudo que me quede más de una hora de vida.

-Ya es tarde. Tuviste la oportunidad de elegir y ahora miranos! - le gritó Hermione tomandolo de la mandibula para tener los ojos de él fijos en los de ella. - Nos odiamos, Malfoy. Y si es como tu dices, ya esta. Tu dejaste pasar el momento y no hay manera de cambiar nada! - Y antes de que ella lo suelte el puso su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Hermione y ella lo sintió.

Sintió de nuevo esa sensación en el estomago y empezó a ver...

* * *

-Hermione...Hermione. Uff! Hermione!

Hermione se despertó muy sobresaltada. Habria jurado que sintio como alguien la llamaba, ella conocia esa voz. Pero era imposible, hacia años que no lo veia y habia asumido que su padre lo habia...no podia ni pensar en él muerto. Le dolia, y mucho.

-Hermione..

Ok, no estaba loca. Se asomó por la ventana, tratando de ver. La luna alumbraba un poco, pero no lo suficiente ya que se proyectaban sombras que la confundian.

-¿Donde estas?

Y de pronto él apareció desde abajo de su ventana. Y antes de que pudiera gritar por el susto del momento, él puso una de sus frías manos para que no lo hiciera.

Era él. Eran sus ojos, su piel, su pelo.

-Draco!-

Y antes de que Draco se diera cuenta, ella lo habia jalado para adentro y no paraba de abrazarlo y darle besos en sus mejillas.

-Herms...no puedo respirar...

Hermione lo soltó para luego empezar a golpearlo en el pecho con sus puños.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-Tranquila, Hermione.¿Qué pasa? - Trataba de tranquilizarla Draco, mientras tomaba sus muñecas suavemente para que parara de golpearlo.

-¿Qué que pasa¡Te creí muerto! Y recien ahora apareces. ¡Estuve años esperando que volvieras!

-Hermione. Volví.- Le susurró Draco mirandola fijamente con sus ojos de mercurio fundido que parecian tener vida propia, ya que brillaban tanto que podrian alumbrar una noche oscura.

Hermione empezó a llorar y dispuesta a abrazarlo de nuevo. Draco sonrió y se dejo hacer.

-Yo tambien te extrañe, Mione.- Le dijo abrazandola tambien. Le tomo el rostro con las manos y le dijo – Nunca, nunca te volvere a dejar.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo. Siempre estaré contigo. - le prometió y juntaron sus frentes para sentirse de nuevo, en paz.

* * *

-Yo digo que Escocia.

-¿Por qué no Francia?- Preguntó un chichudo Draco. Hacia horas que discutian de lo mismo: el destino para sus vacaciones.

-Ya conozco Francia y podemos ir a las famosas Highlands Escocesas!! - Exclamó Hermione contenta.

-Aún no logro entender que hay de maravilloso en ese lugar...

-Tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal si vamos a América?

-Al fin algo interesante sale de su pensamiento señorita Granger. - Dijo Draco imitando a su antiguo profesor de pociones.

-Yo dijo que Brasil.

-¿Por qué no Estados Unidos?

-mmm...¿Argentina?

-¿Y qué hay en ese lugar haber?

-Según este libro, Argentina tiene casi todos los tipos de clima. Draco! Prodremos tener nieve tanto como mar!

-Supongo que tengo cero opción, verdad?

-Ya nos estamos entendiendo, amigo mío.

Hermione no sabia lo que le dolia a Draco que lo marcara de amigo. Él ya sentia más cosas y aunque intentara, no lo podia evitar.

* * *

-Esto es tan hermoso, Draco.- Hermione miraba maravillada el enorme jardín, el cual poseia una gran fuente con la escultura de un ángel.

-No tanto como tu, Herms.- Le contestó por la espalda Draco. Hermione bajo la cabeza y no se atrevió a darse la vuelta.

-No quiero que nuestra amistad se rompa por un capricho.-

-¿Un capricho? Creeme Hermione, esto dista bastante de ser un capricho.-

Hermione se dió la vuelta y vió la verdad en los ojos del rubio. Ese rubio que tan bien conocia, pero que siempre le enseñaba algo nuevo de si. Y entonces comprendió todas las pequeñas señales que él mostró desde que se conocian: una tímida sonrisa, alcanzarle un libro, esa rosa un día por que sí, ir con ella a un parque de diversiones...y tantas cosas.

-Lo sé.-

Draco la miró confundido, una parte de él esperaba que le dijera que estaba confundido, y por que no también una cachetada. -No entiendo.- Le dijo confundido. Hermione se acercó y pusó su mano en el blanco rostro del rubio.

-Te conozco, y se que dices la verdad. Y agradezco a Merlín por que no sea un capricho.

-¿por qué agradeces?

-Por que los caprichos duran poco y yo te quiero conmigo bastante tiempo.- Contestó divertida Hermione al ver la expresión de desconcierto que tenia Draco.

-Yo...- antes de que Draco pudiera decir más ella unió sus labios con los de él. Solo un roce, pero cargado de sus más profundos sentimiento.

* * *

Hermione abrió sus ojos de golpe y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Malfoy?- pregunttó Hermione a un muy herido Draco.

-Quiero que veas lo que..-

-Y si yo no quiero, qué? No quiero ver estas cosas que pudieron haber pasado. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no pasaron ni van a pasar!- Gritó la castaña mostrandole la realidad, sin darse cuenta que esa realidad le dolia más a ella que a él.

-Si. Ya lo he asumido, gracias.

-¿Y si hubiesemos sido sinceros?- preguntó ella de golpe. A Hermione le habian afectado las imagenes, tanto que le hizo renacer ese sentimiento de su adolescencia Ese sentimiento que le hizo dudar de que Draco Malfoy fuera quien realmente aparentaba y tubiese sentimientos. Draco prefirió no preguntar el uso del "nosotros" en esa pregunta.

-Todo seria diferente.

-¿Cómo?

-Pude haber dicho todo lo que sentia en su momento.- dijo acercándose a hermione. - Y tú...me creerias.-

Draco tomó uno de sus rebeldes rulos y ella vió. Vió sintió cada sensanción. Tal como si lo estuviera viviendo.

* * *

Holiss!!! espero que este cap les alla gustado!!

muxas gracias por sus reviews que me re animaron!!Adoro los rr largos!!!

Espero no defraudarlos kn esta actualizacion!!Espero sus opiniones!!!

suerte gentee

xoxo!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo que pudo haber sido**

Capitulo 3

-Hermione- le susurró Draco a la joven castaña. Ella sintió un muy placentero escalofrío recorrer todo su ser.

-¿Si Draco?

-Tu sabes que te quiero mucho, cierto?

-Cierto.

-¿Y es cierto que perdonarias cualquier inocente broma que yo haga en esta hermosa noche, no?

-mmm...la verdad es que tendria que pensarloun poco. - contestó Hermione dandosé la vuelta y enfrentar sus ojos con los del rubio.

-Porfis...- pidió Draco haciendo pucheritos

-Si Harry y Ron te vieran se reirian de tus pucheritos!-el gesto de Draco cambió a uno arrogante.

-Dabes muy bien que la única afortunada eres tú. Jamás me verán esos idiotas.

-Pero yo podria grabarlo, no?- insinuó Hermione divertida.

-Ni se te ocurra encerrar mis encantos en esa cajita para mostrarselos a esos eh! Además, no me contestaste si me perdonarias.

-Uff...si que estas pesadito hoy. Pero si, te perdono de esa travesura de la cual no tengo conocimiento alguno.

Draco abrazó a Hermione, y paso su mano por debajo del saco de ella para sentir su piel. Lo que la chica no se esperaba era que Draco la alzaria para tirase con ella a la enorme pileta. Cuando salió a la superficie tuvo bastantes ganas de ahogarlo.- ¿Por que me tiraste al agua?Sabes que el cloro arruina mi alisado!-

-Pero es que yo adoro tu pelo...pajoso y todo.-Contestó Draco tomando uno de sus mechones ya enmarañados de hermione. - Asi que ahora que estas con la ropa mojada (que parece no importarte tanto) y con el alisado totalmente arruinado quiero mostrarte algo.-

Hermione lo miró interrogante. Draco sonrió tomo su mano.

-Sera mejor que tomes aire. - Hermione frunció su nariz.- Confia en mi.

Entonces la castaña tomo aire y se adentro junto con Draco al agua. Y asi lo vió: En el fondo un monton de lucecitas danzaban de un lado al otro, hasta que formaron una frase. O mejor dicho, pregunta.

**¿Te quieres casar conmigo?**

Hermione se quedó anonadada ymiraba la pregunta y a un Draco muy sonriente, y asi varias veces. Él tenia los ojos profundos puestos en ella y su cabella flotaba fantasmal en torno a su rostro. Hermione salió de pronto al exterior, seguida d eun preocupado Draco.

-Esta bien, Hemrione. En serio. Esta todo bien.

La castaña lo miró muy confundida.-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Es que como saliste asi de pronto y yo creí que talvez--

-No quisiera casarme contigo?- Completó la chica.

-Exacto.-suspiró el rubio. -Ya se que no soy perfecto, que no te merezco y conozco las mil y un razones de porque no te convengo. Asi que entiendo por que saliste asi. No es necesario que digas nada. Yo solo queria--

-Sí- Lo interrumpió Hermione.

-¿Qué?

-Si me quiero casar con vos, Draco.- Contestó Hermione acercandose a él.

-Pero¿Por qué saliste asi?

-No tenia más aire..

-Pero entonces --

-Toma aire.- Indicó Hemrione, interrumiendolo de nuevo. Él lo hizo y juntos entraron de vuelta al agua.

Hermione miró fijamente a Draco y lo supo. Supó que él la maba y que nunca la dejaria. Ella podia ver esto en sus ojos, en cada gestos y palabra que él le dedicaba. Y antes de que Draco se diera cuenta ella lo estaba besando.

Y él, él felñizmente le correspondió.

Y mientars se besaban, ya con muy poco aire, él le deslizó un anillo, que estaba sujetado a una cadena, en el dedo de Hermione. Ese anillo que se quedaria allí mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y Hermione lo sintió y sonrió. Sonrió porque ella lo amaba, más de lo que creyó poder amar algún día.

* * *

Hemrione abrió de golpe los ojos, pero de todas formas su visión era borrosa, provocada por las lágrimas que no paraban de brotar de sus ojos color miel.

-¿por qué me haces esto?- preguntó sollozando Hemrione a Draco, quein cada vez estaba peor.

-Tienes que saber...quiero que lo sepas.-

-¿Y si yo no queiro saber?¿Qué hay de lo que yo quiero?-preguntó Hemrione gritando-

-Si no quieres saber yo no te obligare. Aunque quisiera, casi no puedo moverme...eso dificultaria un poco todo no lo crees?- preguntó divertido el rubio. Hermione sonrió.

-Supongo.- Draco intentó tocarla, pero ya estaba muy debilitado. Hermione se acercó rapidamente a él, sosteniendolo.

-Creo que aunque quiera no podre mostrarte más. Ya no hay tiempo.- Susurró Draco, para luego toser más sangre. Hermione tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le pidió:

-Cuentame. Cuentame como pudimos haber sido.

Draco sonriendo le contestó, aunque su voz se escuchaba más débil. - Pudimos haber sido felices, Hemrione.-

Y antes de que el la tocara para mostrarle, para que ella lo viera como si lo estuviera viviendo, Hermione deseó que realmente fuera cierto, que hubiesen sido sinceros.

-Pudimos haber sido libres...- susurró Draco capturando los labios de la castaña, que con desesperación de respondieron.

* * *

-¿Por qué Herms?- preguntaba Draco teatralmente tocando su pecho.

-Por que adoro esto. Además ya vinimos varias veces aquí.- contestaba feliz Hemrione.

-Si, lamentablemente vinimos varias veces a este lugar.

-Pero si es muy divertido venir a un parque de divesiones!- dijo Hemrione saltando como una niña pequeña.

-pero yo lo odio. Me _obligas_ a subirme a esos juegos horrendos, a esa...¿Cómo es que se llama¿Meseta Turca?

-Montaña Rusa, Drangoncito mío. - contestó Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-

-No me subire a esa cosa.-Dijo Draco cruzandose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Hermione lo vió y no pudo evitar lanzar reirse a carcajadas. Draco la miró ofendido.

-¿por qué te ries de mi?-

-Es que te ves tan lindo!- Le contestó besandolo. Draco sonrió y le dijo que ya lo sabia.

-Hagamos un trato. Nos subimos a las tacitas y luego a la calesita...¿Qué te parece, Draco?-

-Si! Pero primero a la calesita!!-

Y asi fueron, y Draco estaba feliz sobre su caballito mientras la gente lo miraba divetida. Pero luego tuvo que cumplir su trato.

-¿Es necesario?-

-Si, Draco. Lo prometiste!- Exclamó Hemrione con su mejor cara de perrito extraviado.

-Vamos antes de que me arrepienta.- Hermione lo tomo del brazo y asi se subieron a las tacitas. Una música pegagosa empezó a sonar y una campanilla hizo entender que el juego empezaba. Las tazas empezaron a girar y giraron aún más ya que la castaña tomo el volante del centro.

-Hermione...-

La chica levantó la vista para encontrarse con un Draco...¿Verde?

-Oh, oh..¿Draco..?- dijo Hermione esperando lo peor. Justo el juego terminó y Draco sacó la cabeza a el exterior y vomitó todo lo que tenia dentro.

-Oh! Lo siento tando Draco! - Exclamaba Hermione mientras iban a su casa.

-No es por nada...pero yo lo siento más.- susurró Draco. Hermione sonrió y le acarició los rubios cabellos.

-Supongo que nunca más vamos a subirnos eh?- Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina a una Hermione que reía cada vez más.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos, sonriente. Pero su sonrisa se borró rápido.

Draco estaba inconsiente. Y no respiraba.

* * *

Holis!! me tarde un poco,,, pero aqui llege!!!

asi q nadaa,,,preparense un rollo de papel higienico para el proximo cap que va a ser fuerte si?? y bnn largooo

y creo q nada masss...muchas gracias x sus reviews q me encantaron!! y espero mas si?? es q mientras q mas tengo mas me animo a escribir!!!

asi q se me cuidan y les digo q voy a actualizar la semana q viene kn suerte,,,es q primero tengo q rendir unos examenes q me tienen loca,,:S:S

xoxo!!! floh black


	4. Chapter 4

Lo que pudo haber sido

Capitulo 4

-Draco...Draco, despierta.- Hermione sacudia suavemente al rubio, quien cada segundo se encontraba más pálido. Las lágrimas se agaloparon en los ojos de Hermione, una vez que lo tuvo tan cerca...y ahora lo estaba perdiendo.

-No...Draco.¡Draco!- Hermione empezó a gritar su nombre, pero lo sacudia con la misma delicadeza que antes, con temor de lastimarlo. Se ve que los gritos fueron muy fuertes, ya que gran parte de la Orden apareció de pronto preocupado. Y se preocuparon aún más al ver el estado de la castaña aferrada al Malfoy.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?- preguntó Remus desorientado. Harry y Ron se acercaron a Hermione para separarla del mortífago, lo que no se esperaban era que ella defendiera con uñas y dientes para no ser separada de él. Entonces quisieron mover a Draco.

-¡No lo toquen!- Gritó Hermione. Tenia la nariz roja del llanto y no paraba de temblar. 

-Pero Hermione...- intentó replicar Ron, pero la mirada rabiosa y llena de desesperación de la castaña hicieron que desistiera.

-Remus...tienes que ayudarlo.- Imploró Hermione una vez que sus amigos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de Draco. El licántropo no entendia nada, y aunque se esforzaba por entender algo, no habia caso. Se habia acostumbrado tanto a la Hermione fría y llena de odio que le costaba reconocer a la joven castaña que tenia miedo en los ojos...miedo de perder lo amado. Antes de que alguien sacara las mismas concluciones, Remus se acercó al rubio a verificar su estado.

-Hermione. Él...-empezó Remus.

-Dime que respira. Por favor te lo pido. Dime que esta bien, que se va a poner bien. - Interrumpió Hermione cada vez más nerviosa.

-Él respira, Herms. Pero si no lo internamos ahora morira. Las posibilidades son pocas y ...- El hombre no pudo continuar porque Draco empezó a tener convulsiones. Hermione se desesperó.

-Draco..¡Draco por favor!- lloraba Hermione. Hasta que de pronto draco se quedó quieto.

Demasiado quieto.

Remus revisó sus ojos, y estos se encontraban vacios. No sabia porque lo hacia, pero sentia que era lo correcto. -Harry, aparecete en San Mungo's y avisa que pronto llegaremos.- Harry no lo dudo y salió fuera, ya que en esos terrenos no se podian aparecer. Con mucho cuidado llevaron a Draco fuera del sector protegido de apariciones y se aparecieron en el hospital, donde ya varios medimagos los esperaban. Hermione, quien no soltaba la mano fría e inerte de Draco, no podia parar de sufrir, por él, por ella, por lo que pudieron tener. Sus manos pronto se vieron separadas cuando los medimagos se llevaron al rubio para tratarlo. 

* * *

El tiempo no pasaba, era como si las agujas se hubieran quedado en su lugar y no tuvieran ganas de moverse. El tiempo era eterno. 

Todos los de la Orden que estaban ahí la miraban preocupados: Hermione no paraba de llorar. Parecia que su dolor no tenia fin, y los gritos de dolor y espera de ella los estremeció. Nunca la hjabian visto asi, tan pequeña...temblaba como una hoja y sus ojos miraban el vacío..la nada.

No sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado, se sentia sin vida y cada vez le costaba más respirar. Y entonces un muy cansado medimago salió abatido.

-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos...- Dijo con gran pesar mirando a la castaña que se derrumbó. 

-No! Tiene que haber algo, tiene que estar vivo! Yo se que esta vivo! - gritaba en medio del llanto que cada vez la debilitaba más. Ginny lloraba por el dolor de su amiga y Harry sentia una opresión en el pecho. Hermione nunca se sintió tan impotente, sola y vacía que en ese momento.

De pronto la cantidad de emociones hicieron que el cuerpo de Hermione no soportara y se desmayó.

* * *

-Hermione... 

Una tierna voz la llamaba, y la envolvia, haciendola sentir segura. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y entonces lo vió: Unos dulces ojos del color del mercurio que parecian tener vida propia la miraban con una calidez que hacia entremecer.

-¡Draco!- Hermione se abalanzó sobre el muchacho que sonreia felizmente. 

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? Lo último que recuerdo fue...- Una cantidad de imágenes se agaloparon en la mente de la castaña borrando su sonrisa y opacando sus ojos. - Tú...moriste. - Dijo Hermione lentamente.

Ella miró sus ojos y esperó a que le dija que no era asi y que de un momento al otro los medimagos lo habian recuperado y que vivirian felices por siempre. Pero los músculos tensos del rostro del rubio le indicaron la verdad. 

Y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba golpeando al rubio en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas, y él...él no hacia nada para impedirlo. Sus golpes se hicieron más débiles y lentos, a causa del dolor y el llanto.

-Herms...- Susurró Draco tomando su rostro. Ella vió las lágrimas en sus ojos grises y lo beso. Lo beso tratando de olvidar todo. Tratando de pensar que no habia un mañana. Pero todo tiene un fin y el con mucha suavidad la alejó. Se acostó en una cama, la cual Hermione no habia notado presencia. Estaban en un cuarto, todo blanco y puro.

-Quiero que nunca, nunca te olvides de mí.- empezó él, y la castaña quiso decir algo pero el puso un dedo en sus labios, rogandole que escuchara.

-Prometeme que jamás me olvidaras, pero que no te aferraras a mi recuerdo. - Draco empezó a tocer de golpe, y la sangre vino con el. - No me queda mucho tiempo...

-No, no me dejes

-Jamás, nunca te dejaré. Estaré contigo siempre. - Dijo Draco, y a la vez acarició el rostro de ella con ternura y devoción.

-No te despidas. - Pidió ella llorando.

-No lo hago. Estoy aquí contigo...

Y entonces ella sintió como un anillo se deslizaba por su dedo anular, una anillo con una cinta. Pero pronto sintió como la mano de Draco se hacia pesada y resbalaba de su rostro.

Y recordo una de las escenas que Draco le habia hecho ver.

_-Yo tambien te extrañe, Mione.- Le dijo abrazandola tambien. Le tomo el rostro con las manos y le dijo – Nunca, nunca te volvere a dejar._

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-Lo prometo. Siempre estaré contigo. - le prometió y juntaron sus frentes para sentirse de nuevo, en paz._

-¡No! Me lo prometiste...me promestiste que jamás me dejarias, que nunca más lo harias.

Draco sonrió y la beso por última vez. -Gracias por todo...por todo lo que puedo ser...y lo corto que logro ser...te amo Herms. Te amo como jamás crei que podria pasar...-

Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

* * *

-Sabes que si necesitas algo solo nos tienes que avisar.- Decia un Remus preocupado a Hermione.

-Claro...Gracias.

-No tienes por que agradecerme esto.

-No. Gracias por todo, por esto y por...-Hermione respiro profundo y completó.- Por todo.

remus sonrió algo forzadamente, ya que le dolia ver asi a la castaña. Y sentía que no habia forma de que ella volviera a ser la de antes, la chica esa dulce, la chica que vió abrazada a Malfoy con los ojos llenos de miedo por él. Suspiró y abrazó a la castaña. Solo esperaba que no hiciera ninguna locura

* * *

Cuando el cansancio le quizo cobrar deuda Hermione escuchó un susurro. Una voz ya conocida.

Draco.

Lo sentía junto a su oído, sentía el aliendo suave susurrarle: _Mira en tu interior...lo que pudo haber sido..._

Y entonces ella no quiso.

-No quiero. No quiero ver lo que pudo haber sido. Me duele, yo quiero despertar y que este ocurriendo, quiero que me arruines el alisado y verte sobre un caballito en la calesita, quiero tenerte a mi lado por siempre y sentir tus brazos a mi alrededor en la noche, protegiendome. Quiero despertarme y ver tus ojos grises, tan cálidos mirandome con ternura. Yo..yo te quiero a ti Draco Malfoy y jamás me arrepentire de hacerlo.- Y vió su mano, vió el anillo con una cinta y una lágrima más cayó por su mejilla.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaron lleno la enorme bañera, para luego meterse. Y ella no queria salir nunca, no queria respirar más, no queria vivir más. Ya que la vida sin él no tenia sentido y sabia que no podria sobrevivir recordando lo que pudo haber sido.

El aire quedo anulado y su mente se empezó a nublar. Y entonces ella lo vió.

* * *

Holiss! mil perdones por la re tardanza que me mandee! es que eso del inicio d eclases(hace tres semanas si...) me mato mall! es que fue como re feo:S:S

Pero ya volví y conmigo este cap,que no salió como yo queria mucho...pero me gusto igual. Gracias por sus reviews que me re levantan el ánimo y las ganas de escribir! como dije en el principio seran 5 caps, asi que el próximo es el últimoo!

espero sus reviewss y sus hipotesis sobre como terminara sii? Y perdon x las faltas d ortografiaa! 

besotes y se me cuidan!

floh black


	5. AVISO

ATENCION!! gentee!! hice el trailer de esta historia

asi que los espero eh!! en youtube,pongan lo que pudo haber sido, Opiita!! sino metansen en mi profile y de ahi van a mi pag en youtube!!

y no voy a actualizar el fic si no mandan rr!!

beso


	6. Chapter 5

**Lo que pudo haber sido**

Capítulo 4

Unos muy preocupados ojos mercurio la miraban mientras tosia y escupia agua. Hermione estaba enfurecida, feliz y alucinada. Una extraña mezcla de sentimientos se encntraban embotellados en su interior tratando de colicionar entre ellos. Extraña mezcla, si, pero totalmente comprensible.

El rubio estaba claramente enojado y confundido. No paraba de decir cosas entre dientes, sonaban algo como "..irresponsable...pudo haber muerto...es que se volvió loca?..". Mientras ella lo miraba totalmente anonadada y con absoluta falta de movilidad, él estaba secandola amorosamente con una mullida toalla blanca. De pronto él termino y la miró frunciendo el ceño:

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Hermione?-

Hermione parecia un pez, ya que lo único que podia hacer era abrir y cerrar la boca, sin que algún sonido saliera de ella. Confundida y contrariada se levanto de golpe:

-¿A mi me dices eso? ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿Aceso crees que puedes aparecer en cualquier momento e irrumpir en mi vida? No queiro que me confundas más, no entiendo nada. ¿Lo que pudo haber sido? ¿y que hubiera ocurrido si...? Estoy cansada. Estaba mejor antes, antes de que aparecieras en mi vida de nuevo y me mostraras como se podia vivir, como se podia amar y sentirse amado...- Hermione habia empezado a llorar sin darse cuenta y el rubio la miraba preocupado. - Prefiero sentirme como antes, vacía y hueca. Prefiero mil veces esa vida de sufrimiento y dolor a esa vida que me mostraste que podia ser, esa vida que me hizo sentirme la mujer más feliz del mundo y me hizo sentirme viva, tan viva como hacia años que no me sentia...Pero no fue real y eso es lo que más me duele.

Hermione empezó a hiperventilar y su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Pero antes de que se adentrara en una perdida absoluta de conciencia escucho como él le susurraba mientras tomaba su rostro en sus cálidas manos.

-No se trata de lo que pudo haber sido...Se trata de lo que es y de lo que yo puedo dar por tí...Mi Hermione...-

-Draco...

* * *

Hermione despertó en una cuarto que no conocia, pero en el cual extrañamente se sentia cómoda, como en su propia casa. Mientras se incorporaba sintió unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante...- Hermione se asustó de su propia voz, que habia salido gutural y su garganta le habia raspado. Sentia en su rostro la marca tirante de lágrimas pasadas y eso le molestaba.

-Herms...- la dulce voz de Draco Malfoy llamó su atención. Él, en algún momento en que Hermione se habia adentrado en su propio mundo, se habia sentado y dejado una bandeja con comida en una pequeña mesa y la miraba con ojos llenos de sentimiento.

-¿Qué...qué está sucediendo? ¿Es un juego, un sueño, una alucinación talvez? - preguntó afligida Hermione. Draco la miró comprensivo y tomó sus manos entre las suyas propias y le hablo lentamente:

-Aún no estoy muy seguro de lo que te paso. Aunque quizas te suene algo extraño, pero una parte de mi siente que lo sé. Es como un sueño. Solo que al reves, en parte. Digo que es como un sueño, porque siento que lo sá, es esa sensación de tenenrlo en la punta de la lengua. Pero a la vez, como cuando te despiertas, sientes que el recuerdo que antes parecia tan vivido se esfuma y pasa a otra parte de tu mente. Yo sé, estoy seguro, que te pasará igual. Tantos recuerdos que me hacen doler el pecho...¿Yo tratandote mal? ¿Llamandote sangre sucia? ¡Por Merlín! No recuerdo que yo en algun momento fuese así de cruel contigo. Pero sin embargo es como si en alguna vida hubiese sido asi. Pero cuando miro en mi interior, veo que es lo que es...y realmente estoy muy feliz con lo que es y no con lo que fue.

-La verdad...es que creo que no entendi nada. - dijo Hermione sonriendo. Draco empezó a reir.

-Y se suponia que tu eras la inteligente... Lupin ya te lo explicara.

-¿Lupin? - preguntó sin comprender Hermione.

-Se lo debemos todo a él. No se que es lo que hizo, pero le estoy agradecido.

-¿De que, Draco? - preguntó Hemrione sintiendo la respuesta.

-De que nos haya dado la oportunidad de poder tener lo que pudo haber sido...- y diciendo esto en un susurró tomo delicadamente los labios de Hermione, que le respondieron enseguida, como si la respuesta fuera algo lógico y natural a la vez y no podria detenerse.

-Te amo, Hermione. Te amo tando que duele.- Susurro Draco, a milimetros de su boca.

-Te amo Draco Malfoy. - Y los ojos de Draco adoptaron vida propia, parecian plata fudida e incapaz de estar sin movimiento. Y los ojos de Hermione se derritieron, como el rocío de la mañana.

Porque todo en la vida puede ser mágico, y si uno pone sus fuerzas en lo que relamente se siente uno puede ser feliz. Si uno hace lo que siente simplemente las cosas ocurren y jamás, jamás volverás a pensar en lo que puedo haber sido...por que ya es.

Okay!! fue horribleeee!! pero bueee! jhahddgajfjj

dioss!! les juro q no sbaia como terminarlaa!! lo mato? los mato? q vivan felices? no sabia q hacer!! pero sin embargo no pude separarlos!! es más fuerte q yoo!!T.T

kieren el final predestinado q pensaban varios?? si asi lo kieren puedo hacer un alternativo sin problemm!

mil miles millones de discupas x no aparecer antess!! ya se,soy una bitch!

pero los adoro igual!! jahkda

besos y uentenme q les pareció el fic! si fue muuuy malo, si fue malo, si fue malito, si zafa o si fue parcialemnte bueno!! ja! porfii!! adoro recibir sus rr!! aunq sea el año 2011 y esten aburridos leyendo fic viejos y mediocres(como supongo sera en ese momento--ejemm..2011--) tmb dejenme un rr!!

okok,yta la delire lo suficiente x un ratoo!!

me voyy!! los dejoo q me vy a hacer un attoo q fijo a q me va a doler!!T.T

ahdjajdagdj

besssssssssssssssoss

* * *


End file.
